Basic research in the visual sciences has reached the point where the creation of complex models of normal and abnormal visual function, such as amblyopia, are becoming more common. The long-term goal of this project is to develop an extensive, user-friendly, vision modeling environment that will enable researchers and educators to easily evaluate current models of visual performance and facilitate the development of new biologically plausible models of the visual system. Moreover, by providing an intuitive interface with context sensitive help menus, the application is expected to be useful in classroom demonstrations and provide the basis for classroom laboratory exercises. A comprehensive and yet flexible software environment designed to operate on common PC hardware platforms will ensure a broad base of users, scientists, educators and students, who in turn will assure its continued evolution into a more useful tool. While the long-term goals for system include functionality far beyond all current modeling tools, Phase I will focus primarily on 1) developing an intuitive user interface, 2) designing a modeling language interpreter and 3) providing all the functionality of current modeling tools.